mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Roger Huerta
Roger Huerta is a lightweight fighter who has also competed at welterweight. Huerta formerly fought for the UFC, before he left their roster voluntarily to head for Bellator in their second season lightweight tournament. He picked up a victory there over Chad Hinton via third-round kneebar submission and then lost a hard-fought decision against Pat Curran in the semifinals. Curran eventually won the tournament and was set to face Eddie Alvarez for the title as his reward. Unfortunately, Curran was injured and Huerta replaced him to fight Alvarez in a non-title superfight. Alvarez won the fight via a doctor stoppage between rounds two and three. Huerta suffered a double pair of broken orbital bones. Huerta took some time off from the sport to recover. After a lengthy recovery period, Huerta returned against fellow UFC veteran War Machine, fighting at welterweight. War Machine defeated Huerta via third round TKO after breaking Huerta's ribs and gaining full mount. Huerta then fought Zorobabel Moreira in his OneFC debut. Moreira handed Huerta his fourth straight loss, knocking him out with brutal soccer kicks in the second round. As of October 2013 Huerta hasn't fought since the Moreira loss in June 2012. Fights *Roger Huerta vs. Melvin Guillard - The fight was in the finals of the Freestyle Fighting Championships lightweight tournament. Melvin Guillard had defeated Darrell Smith and Peter Kaljevic earlier that night both by TKO, and Huerta had defeated Steve Kinnison by rear-naked choke and Kenny Jerrell by TKO. Guillard's win over Huerta and the tournament victory itself was later overturned to a no-contest due to greasing allegations. *Matt Wiman vs. Roger Huerta - The fight's controversial unanimous decision resulted in Matt Wiman's first loss. *Roger Huerta vs. Jason Dent - The fight was the UFC debut of both men, and the fight won Fight of the Night honors. *Roger Huerta vs. Leonard Garcia - The fight was immortalized by a picture of Huerta from the fight gracing the cover of Sports Illustrated magazine in its first story on the sport. The fight was the UFC debut of Leonard Garcia. *Roger Huerta vs. Alberto Crane - The fight was Alberto Crane's UFC debut and the first loss of his mixed martial arts career. *Kenny Florian vs. Roger Huerta - The fight was Huerta's first loss inside the UFC, snapping a sixteen-fight win streak. *Gray Maynard vs. Roger Huerta - The fight was Huerta's last fight in the UFC for a while as he wanted to pursue a movie career. Gray Maynard came into the fight undefeated. *Roger Huerta vs. Chad Hinton - The fight was the Bellator debut of both men, in the quarterfinals of the Bellator season two lightweight tournament. The fight was Chad Hinton's first loss. *Roger Huerta vs. Pat Curran - The fight was in the semifinals of the Bellator second season lightweight tournament. *Eddie Alvarez vs. Roger Huerta - Huerta suffered a double pair of broken orbital bones. *War Machine vs. Roger Huerta - The fight was Huerta's welterweight debut. Category:Lightweight fighters Category:Welterweight fighters